A Dangeous Prank
by thelastfury
Summary: She was drunk. And when you mix a drunk Rachel, playful jocks and water,you know something has to go wrong. Slight Puck/Rachel. Story has been expanded.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi all, this is my first ever fanfic, so its not great. The ending is a little rough, coz I'm really bad at endings. But i hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer, none of ths belongs to me and is the property of some very lucky people

********

She was drunk.

That much was obvious. She was spinning and twirling, slipping and sliding dangerously towards pool that cast a blue glow over her body. She was smiling and for that Puck was grateful. There was something oddly comforting about a Rachel Berry that was happy, that was at peace and not bouncing around as if she were on crack. She was humming to herself, either so caught up in her own world and troubles that she had yet to notice eyes upon her or she was drunker than he thought. She didn't even notice the music pumping loudly from the bass speakers from the nearby party where gleeks and others from the high-school mingled freely. He didn't interrupt her from her daze, content to just rake his eyes over her body.

He didn't notice when Matt and Mike came up behind him, intent to see what had captivated their friend. When they saw his gaze riveted on the twirling figure by the pool they couldn't help but tease. Silently calling the others attention who were scattered on this side of the room, he motioned for them to the full length windows that skirted the pool area. As many of the glee kids excused themselves from their conversations and pressed their noses to the window in anticipation. Even though most of the party was still oblivious, the glee students had noticed the jocks subtle movements and had moved their attention to the window.

It was Matt who broke the silence swinging an arm around Puck's prone from before calling out a, "What's up, Berry?"

Realising that she was no longer alone and still be slightly tipsy, Rachel let out a small noise as she tried to swing around midstep. But her balance was off and all she managed to do was lose her balance and fall with a splash into the pool.

Puck jumped a mile high.

The party had stopped now, as people started laughing with good nature, Matt and Mike slapping Puck on the back before high fiving those who gathered to watch the spectacle.

But Puck didn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything anymore. All he heard echoing around his brain was the sickening thud he had heard when Rachel's head had struck the side of the pool.

His brain took a moment to focus, seconds ticking by as he realised what had happened.

Nervous laughter broke out around him as he stood frozen, the others realising that Rachel had yet to surface. As chatter broke out and voices started calling her name, Puck was already in motion.

Ripping off his shirt, he was in the pool and searching for her before the other's voices had turned shrill with concern.

It was only after he had dived in did the others see the blood.

The shouting outside the water turned frantic, but neither of the people on the bottom of the pool could hear it. Rachel was a dead weigh, hair floating angelically around her face, her face lax with unconsciousness. Puck pulled her body close to his, pushing off the bottom. The pool was deep, deeper than he expected, but eventually he made it to the surface with his precious bundle still clutched desperately in his arms. Matt and Mike were there before he had even managed to shake the water from his eyes. They were gentle with her body managing to manoeuvre her out of Puck's arms and onto the cool tiles that decorated the side of the pool. They were glistening now, with water and blood.

Puck pulled himself from the pool as Matt felt for a pulse. Her lips were blue and from his position it didn't look like she was breathing. He hoped to God he was wrong. But his heart sunk as Matt shook his head and muted whispers broke out among the crowd. All the partygoers were now crowded around to watch the spectacle that could very well be the end of Rachel Berry's life.

#####

Matt and Mike started CPR, Matt pushing desperately against her chest in the hopes to drive the water out if her lungs. Mercedes voice was a gentle current in the background as she calmly called for an ambulance. Others stood in a half circle around their fallen comrade. Some were whispering, some frozen in shock and horror. Most were crying, silent tears or great gasps of pain. Puck was motionlessness.

It wasn't until Mike went to breathe life giving air into Rachel's lungs that Rachel started to cough. At first it was just a small twitch, then came great hacking coughs as water was expelled onto the very surprised face of the jock who was trying to revive her. That made Puck move. He was there instantly, gently cupping her face in his hands looking into her eyes as a cheer went up among the turned her geltly onto her side to expel the rest of the water from her lungs. Puck took no notice staying locked with her eyes until the ambulance officers arrived and tore them apart.

******

AN: So what did you think? I want to know whether to do a small epilogue just to wrap things up so any critique would be good. Thaks for reading!

-Thelastfury


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all, just wanting to quickly say thank-you to all those who reviewed and I have decided, drum roll please…… to expand the story!! I didn't plan on doing it so long, so I don't really know where to go with the story, so I hope you can bear with me while I figure it out!

AN2: sorry for it taking so long for it to come out, but the last couple of days have been hectic.

Chapter 2- The aftermath

Puck rode to the hospital with her. There was no complaint. Everyone else was too shell shocked to even consider accompanying her on her ride to the hospital. Puck only went because he refused to let go of the lifeline that her hand provided, so both of them were bundled into the waiting ambulance and carted off to the nearest hospital.

Her brown eyes were glazed but they never left his face.

They were separated in the emergency room. He had tried to go with her but had been rebuffed by the hands of a sympathetic but unwavering nurse. He could have argued, could have fought, but he was just too tired. The nurse seemed to understand and directed him into a nearby chair in the waiting room where he flopped down with little grace.

Even though his body was relaxed his mind was a whir, all thoughts focused on the tiny diva who was being treated only metres away. He thought of all the slushying he had done to her, all the heartache he and the rest of the school had caused her. Sure she was tough, and he knew she always made sure to put on a brave face, but she was human, everyone had a breaking point. Had he been a factor in her decision to get drunk? Was he responsible for what was happening to her now?

He shuddered as he sucked in a breath.

It was his fault. And Rachel would be the one to pay the price.

The glee kids rushed into the waiting room about half an hour after Rachel had been whisked from his grasp. It was surprisingly Tina who was leading the charge followed closely by Kurt and Mercedes. The rest were close on their heels. It was Mercedes who spotted him first, and her eyes went wide at the guilt and sorrow that were reflected back at her.

"Oh God," her hand flew to her mouth as she collapsed backward into a chair. "We're too late aren't we?"

Puck looked confused for a moment, then shook his head vigorously in denial.

"No. Well I don't think so." He cast a guilty glance around the room."No-one's told me anything yet. They just took her and left."

Silence reigned.

"Someone should call her parents."

Kurt raised his hand."I already called them. They were out of town for the weekend so it'll take them a couple of hours to get back."

There was nothing to say after that, and silence fell again.

AN: I know this is short but I'm still trying to figure out where the story is headed and I was starting to feel guilty that I hadn't updated in a while.


End file.
